narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Narutokurosaki547 Talk Page Archive 6
Well now Thank you for your personal acknowledgment of my operation... should i think as an admin you can give me permission for the WHOLE site??? ^_^" (now he is gonna kill me!) --Kaevan 22:27, 29 January 2009 (UTC) to put it simple... can i use your stories and pg for fun purposes in my site -.-" not only yours but the whole naruto fanon wikia materials... i can't be more clear -.-" --Kaevan 22:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Vote I'm going to make a mode for Gohan called:"Dragon Butser" I have almost everything,expect it's appearance.I have two pics of what it should look like: Pic 1: Pic 2: Let me know which one you like the best.I will be asking some others. GohanRULEZ 02:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! Im okay with what you made, im cool with being with Rika as long as.... you dotn make Seireitou a minor character like uryu who appears for like 3 posts... thats all im saying, im cool with being with Rika --Seireitou 19:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* My question is, what gave her the right to even make the article? Using my character's genes and abilities. Plus Echo's kid wouldn't have demonic powers anyways, it's just unexplanable. Also, her story of conception is ridiculous, maybe a character like Seireitou would do something like that, but Echo's not some flogging post. All I'm saying is that she needs another bloody father. Echo Uchiha 22:07, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Yo I was thinking, maybe today or tomorrow or even now, Hikaru and Seireitou should go at it again, now that Sei learned his lession and plus, he was finally accepted as an equal by Hikaru, wadda ya say? --Seireitou 22:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Alright alright, whenever your ready just give me a shout and ill set the article's title here and start it when you are ready: -The Two Strongest: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki --Seireitou 22:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Summed Up Here are my problems with that character: *It is physically impossible to ever have another being with Echo's abilities, because his circumstance was miraculous and completely unique. Even if someone ever tried to repeat the process it would fail drastically, because for some reason Echo's body is unique in its ability to host the power of the underworld. Birth is an invalid way to duplicate his powers because they do not come simply from DNA, and even if they did the child would die from an overload of evil energy. *It ruins Echo's image. Like I said, Echo's not a flogging post, he wouldn't let Tuari do that, one because it's disturbing that he was...Violated by a woman, which is pretty topsy turvy, and secondly because he's not like Seireiou, he stays within the ties of marriage. Besides, Ech oreally isn't the father...Type? *She's freaky. I wouldn't his kid being some humanoid cat freak, that's just stupid. Maybe that fits Tuari's bill, but not his. If she had a possibility of existing, I wouldn't care if you used her. But the fact is that her origin and abilities are invalid to the bitter core. Echo Uchiha 23:01, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Yay yay, your back on? trust me, me alone with Echo..... getting kinda wierd --Seireitou 03:39, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Echo yeah, he's cool but.... sometimes i think he is just waaaaaaaaaay too modest of his own power, plus well...... the character Echo kinda creeps me out..... Also, since your on, wanna start our fight, i think that Seireitou and Hikaru spitting out blood and knocking off heads is more exciting then a Scientific Debate between Seireitou and Echo --Seireitou 03:42, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Long Story Long Story...... so anyway, wanna start our little brawl? --Seireitou 03:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Alright!! You start cause you always have good openers --Seireitou 03:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Suggestion When we face the Jikokukenin... or rather the members, and you use Assarishita Kousoku, make her have a crush on Seireitou so when they meet, Sachi and Assarishita... cat fight.... hell yeah, wadda ya say? --Seireitou 23:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome Awesome, also, hurry up with Ryuka cause im starting the next section soon Just say something like.. 3 weeks have past and he mastered Bankai and Shukai... so that we can start the real section next --Seireitou 23:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Correct I'm not letting Cy mug my genes to get a laugh. Echo Uchiha 01:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) An Alliance Hey Nagasaki sir, I have some very complex battle stratgies that I will be testing in the War, possibly on the Lost Lands if ol' Hikaru decides to defend the Guardians. If so, I would like to have a secret coalition with the Jikokenin, to have a link to the Lost Lands. If not, it's all good, but if so great. But it all starts with the Guardians... Anyways, regardless of your answer thank you for your time. Echo Uchiha 02:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Whatchu call me boy?! Just kidding, thanks, and I'll have to check up on who that is. And also, I hope Steel opposes me so I can reveal my master plan. Even the many people who hate Echo(As if I care) will clap at this. Echo Uchiha 02:15, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Fine, @$$ it is. And I guess from what you're saying she likes murderous emo bad boys? Echo Uchiha 02:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, one of those types. Goodie then. Echo Uchiha 02:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Assari Want me to direct her? --Seireitou 21:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) HEY!! Its your turn on the fight Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Yo! Dont have Hikaru or anyoone know about sei and Shishi's pact, its important to the story, okay? --Seireitou 01:23, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Still Still, its important for only those two to know, remember, Hikaru's reaction to Seireitou trying to takeover the Lost Lands.... Peace Requiem, remember? --Seireitou 01:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ........ was that really nessary?! --Seireitou 21:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Better deal could you wait for the next meeting after this one, does that work? --Seireitou 21:37, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for dropping by my page thingy. I totally agree with you because TenTen is COMPLETELY USELESS. Temari whooped her a** during the Chunin exams. Thanks for the welcome. --Thequeenbee08 22:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC)TheQueenBee08 Yo I was thinking of who to use as the new Vessel of Ragnarok for the Beta Omega stoary and wanted permission to either use or make a descendant of Hikaru to use for the Vessel --Seireitou 02:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Senna Alright, well, of i compare the time line of sei and senna, then Senna would be the 8th vessel, ok, ill put her on the list Ok, but, we also need to include either a page or poston a page of when she learns of being the vessel --Seireitou 20:29, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I just wanted to let you know about my new story: Betrayal and Defection. Tell me what you think. --Achrones150 19:08, 14 February 2009 (UTC) It takes place during Ryun's defection to Jikokukenin. If you want, you can put Mizu and Hikaru in as well. Achrones150 19:16, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Ah, ok. Achrones150 19:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Tatsukami If you like, you may put a dragon as a Tastsukami. Read the page for more info. Thank you for your time. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:34, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Idea for the Omega Beta Opening Using this intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzmnvPcIou4&feature=related I thought about these changes to it: *C.C. being Senna Kurosaki through the whole intro *Lelouch being Kouhei Hyuga through the whole intro *At 00:38, that could be Kouhei and Kira Zokatakei *At 00:40 or 00:45, Senna Kurosaki *At 00:50, the four Original Yonkou *At 00:53 to 00:57, Kouhei *At 00:58, future Echo as the Twilight King *At 1:11 to 1:15, everyone that.... matters *At 1:16, Future Hikaru *At 1:17 to 1:20, Kouhei and Senna *At 1:22, Kouhei's special doujutsu that i will write about later *At 1:23 to 1:26, Kouhei becoming the new "Annon" after Suzaku *At 1:27, a kunai being thrown away THE END So, please tell me what you think --Seireitou 03:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Idea for Future hikaru and sei I had the idea that since Sei and Hikaru are so powerful in the future, their blades also grow in power, so, for Future Seireitou's KyuubiTaishou has multiple commands to awaken in different ways in order to keep the massive power in check. Just telling you if you wanted to do the same for Hikaru --Seireitou 20:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Interesting Well, good, they both have their own ineresting means of power compression. Also, not now, but later i might need your assistance with my Beta Omega stories And, also, i agree with those power percentages. Although, id say that the Future Seireitou is stronger then Future Hikaru in the way that Past Hikaru was stronger then Past Seireitou, would you agree? --Seireitou 20:56, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Interesting I meant that in the present, Hikaru has always been slightly stronger then Seireitou...right? So, im sayin that in the future, its vice-verse, do you agree? --Seireitou 21:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Re........What you said Well, that could work, but as to making things sounding less naruto-ish... how would we go about that? --Seireitou 21:26, 17 February 2009 (UTC) True Yeah, i always thought that out of all the stories written here, the stories we've all written all somehow connect and i always thought it would make a great Anime/Manga by itself. In fact, i had an idea, when i got older, to even attempt to start and try to make the stories a real manga --Seireitou 21:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah ^_^ Yeah, accualy, me and Minkies, who we are friends in real life have planned to do so in about 6 to 8 years, usually, if a person starts a manga and a anime maker likes it, they will usually create it into an anime. Im good (somewhat) at the planning, and Minkies and is good at the drawing, so we might get to work on it --Seireitou 21:40, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Legend of the Yonkou Kurosaki-san, if you got the time, you think we could work on the Legend of the Yonkou section, starting from the Reunion section Also, if you could check Future Sei's quotes, id like your opinion on them --Seireitou 21:57, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Harsh Thats only during their initial meeting, he thinks that Kouhei is spoiled like his other descendants but he soon has better feelings for Kouhei later on. Also, in the Legend of the Yonkou, only Hikaru and Ryun are in it but in another article, we meet Sei and i think Echo as wel --Seireitou 22:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hehe ^_^ You noticed that it was someone else's, huh? *laughs* Well, yeah, i wrote it during their first confrontation Also, its your turn on the Legend of the Yonkou --Seireitou 22:15, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ hehe..... --Seireitou 22:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Legend of the Yonkou Your turn --Seireitou 00:40, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Its your turn on The Legend of the Yonkou page --Seireitou 17:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, had to go to a doctor's appointment, well, i just wrote in so its your turn on the story --Seireitou 21:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC) KURO!!!!! Dammit Kuro its your turn on our fight that YOU FORGOT ABOUT!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 15:35, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Late Sorry about that, i had Taekwondo but im ready to continue, its your turn on the Yonkou thing --Seireitou 22:56, 19 February 2009 (UTC) S'okay Its alright, same here, i just took down like 10 people just now in Takeowndo sparring class today ^_^ Also, if your on now, we can work on the story now --Seireitou 00:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) reminder Incase you forget, its your turn --Seireitou 00:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC)